


A Good Time

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by magicmumu.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

If the world ended right now, at least she could say she'd had a good time.

“Mmmm…”

Make that a great time.

“Oh, God… don’t stop!”

Scratch that – the best possible time imaginable. Nothing could top what she was experiencing right now.

“Ahhh!”

Oh yeah, the best time! Her smile was more than a little satisfied… and a _lot_ pleased.

“Come here.”

She kissed her way up her lover’s body until she smiled down at the brunette, then claimed her lips in a kiss. “God, I love making you come.”

Jess smiled up at Dana. “I rather enjoy it myself.”


End file.
